Reunite
by CrypticCorpse
Summary: SPOILER*** Jake and Ness unite after Bella and Edward take her on a short trip. JPOV and RPOV. R&R Please. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

My paws barely thudded beneath me as I ran through the green mass that was the HoH forest. I guess it was because I really wasn't running. I was flying.

Renesmee was back.

As promised, Bella and Edward had taken Nessie to visit Zaphrina, and asked that I not accompany them. I knew they had felt bad seeing my face of absolute pure agony, but I knew where they were coming from. I doubted that the Amazon's would appreciate a visit from me.

But none of that mattered anymore. Nothing did.

My Nessie was back.

I could pick up their scents at this point, especially hers. I could hear the hummingbird wings that were her heartbeat, the perfume that was her aroma, even here her laugh at something Emmet had said. It sped my heart up to overdrive

I could see the house now, its white bright against all the green and little brown.

She was facing away from me, her mother _finally _cutting the cascading bronze curls to mid back. Those were beautiful, but I wanted to se her face. Her rich brown eyes filled with excitement to see _me_…

I barked, the anticipation too much to take. I needed to see her _now._

She turned quickly, her hair swinging around her so quick it hit the other side of her face. Her eyes searched desperately for me, until she saw my russet fur charging towards her.

Her eyes light up like a bonfire, blazing and huge once it finds the kindling._ I_ was the kindling.

That pleased me greatly.

I was forced to slow now, not wanting to knock her off her feet once I reached her (tempting, but it could hurt her). I was so close now, I could see every detail of her, everything that had _grown!_ She probably had so much to show me!

Once I was close enough, she jumped at me, her arms clinging to my neck. I missed that. I missed _her_. A lot.

**--  
**

**Cute-one shot. Can be made into more if you want. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rpov**

I practically bounced in my seat of anticipation to be home. Don't get me wrong, I loved the Amazon. It was so huge you could do anything you wanted without worry someone would see you! Including climbing a tree so high I "almost gave Daddy a heart attack" but that's for another time. Right now all I cared about was going home, seeing Auntie Rose, Uncle Emmet, everyone! And Jake.

At this point I was _really_ bouncing in my seat, my vision seeing double I was moving so fast.

"Patience, Nessie." My Daddy said, chuckling under his breath. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, before returning his attention to my Mommy (it should have been the road), who appeared to be "sleeping" on his shoulder. He was humming something to her, something that sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I made a mental note to ask him about that later.

But for now, I had other things on my mind.

I could see my house now, its towering white walls a beacon against the green and spots of brown that surrounded us. The family was standing out side waiting for us, and from even here I saw huge smiles on their faces, and I found myself smiling too. Even Daddy and now "awake" Mommy were smiling.

When the car had just barely stopped in the driveway I felt myself being yanked from the seat and into the arms of someone… Rosalie, her blonde hair blocking everything else from view. Next came Alice, then Esme, then Emmet, Jasper, and then Alice _again._

Mommy and Daddy got just as much attention as I did, only it came all at once for them. I stood back, letting them get their full of hugs and kisses when I suddenly remembered… Where was Jake?! He promised he'd be here when I got back, and Jake never breaks a-

Just then I heard a very familiar bark from the trees behind me. One that sent my already speeding heart into overload.

I whipped my head around, my newly cut hair hitting my face in the process. But the speed had messed my eyesight up momentarily, and the blood pounding in my head from excitement didn't help, so for a brief second my eyes searched desperately for him.

Then I saw that huge, russet shag speeding towards me, and I could practically see light that just went into my eyes. Now my whole family was here.

I wanted to run to him but I couldn't, my feet seemed to be cemented to the ground.

I could feel the eyes of my family boring into my back but I'd deal with that later, because now, I could reach for him.

So I did.

I jumped at him.

My arms locked around his neck (they were long enough now) and sqeezed, but not to tight of course. I wouldn't want to break him! I laughed at the thought.

But once I started laughing, I couldn't stop. The joy of being with my family bubbled over and I could not stop laughing. I loved them. I loved them all.

Yup, I missed them. I missed _him._ A lot.

**  
--**

**Th-th-th-th-th-that's all folks! **

**Looking for more of my writing? Check out "After the Dawn Broke" (yes lame title and summary, but I'm working on them both) and if you ask VERY VERY VERY VERY nicely. I might make a full story of this. A before and after and put these in the middle. But it must be VERY VERY VERY VERY nicely because I thought I was done at a one-shot, but supply and demand so… that was Rpov.**

**Thank you very much! And R&R if you haven't already!**


End file.
